Granada
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: No fue un engaño, en definitiva no fue un error que ella haya comido las semillas de granada que la condenaron. Fic dedicado a Karen Hikari que me había pedido un fic de estos dos.


**Buenas noches semidioses, espero que estén teniendo la bella semana que yo no he podido disfrutar, de verdad odio a los profesores y sus tareas que me hacen durar horas pegada a un texto largo y aburrido.**

 **Dedicatoria: Este fic es para Karen Hikari que me lo pidió desde hace un tiempo y hasta ahora lo termino, espero que te guste y sino juro por el rió Estigio que hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Disfruta tu fic.**

 **Adicional: Oye tu, si tu el amigo del que Karen me ha hablado mucho, me encantaría poder conocerte de verdad asi que hazte una cuenta y ayúdame a conocerte mejor.**

 **Diclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo hago este fic sin animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Granada**

Perséfone siempre fue la hija favorita de Deméter, su madre la consentía y le daba toda clase de regalos.

A simple vista parecía una joven feliz.

Poseía la vida perfecta que toda mujer desea, tenía lujos y muchos pretendientes que estarían dispuestos a luchar entre ellos sólo para obtener su mano.

Como si fuera un trofeo.

Pero ella sabía que era mucho más que una cara bonita, era muy inteligente y su poder con las flores era tal, que ni su madre podría hacer crecer flores tan hermosas.

Pero se sentía vacía.

Sentía que todo el mundo solo la veía como una muñeca de porcelana, hermosa, de piel delicada, grácil pero hueca, sin nada por dentro.

A pesar de ello, Perséfone seguía sonriendo falsamente y todos seguían pensando que era feliz, sin comprender lo triste que se sentía por dentro.

Ella solo esperaba que algún día, alguien pudiera salvarla de su prisión personal.

Fue entonces cuando apareció su salvador.

Un caballero de armadura negra fue a rescatarla del vacío.

Apareció de la forma más extraña posible. Recolectaba flores grácilmente, era una de las pocas actividades que hacia solo porque le gustaba y no porque todos esperaban que lo hiciera, se sentía alegre cada vez que lo hacía, en un momento de descuido de sus "niñeras" por llamarlas de algún modo -aunque ella era lo suficiente grande como para cuidarse sola- una grieta apareció de la tierra y fue tragada por ella.

Quedo inconsciente por varias horas debido a la fuerza sobre humana con la que había sido arrastrada.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos en la tierra desconocida, se horrorizo al darse cuenta de que no podía ver ni oír nada, no escuchaba el canto de los pájaros ni veía el color de las hermosas flores, asustada trato de recordar que era lo que había sucedido.

A pesar de estar asustada se sentía cómoda, sentía que debajo de ella había una suave cama y a sus fosas nasales llegaba un agradable aroma, aunque no supo de qué rosa pertenecía, lo que la extraño porque ella era la diosa de las flores.

En medio de la oscuridad por fin pudo escuchar algo.

Una voz.

—Veo que has despertado— dijo esa voz varonil con amabilidad.

La diosa miro a todos lados asustada, no porque la voz la haya asustado sino porque no sabía dónde estaba y tenía miedo de no volver a ver a su madre.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó a la voz.

—En el peor y a la vez el mejor lugar en el que podrías estar— contestó la voz— Aquí hay gritos de agonía y de terror, voces que no pueden hablar y alegrías que duran toda la eternidad.

—En la tierra no puede existir un lugar así.

—No, en la tierra no, pero debajo de ella sí.

—El Inframundo.

—Así es— le contestó la voz con un tono orgulloso— Bienvenida a mi reino y mi hogar desde que la guerra contra los titanes finalizo.

—Hades.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Perséfone— En medio de la oscuridad sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y la besaba con delicadeza. Por algún extraño motivo, la diosa se sintió enrojecer y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Hades no se hubiera dado cuenta— Te noto algo incomoda Me gustaría saber ¿por qué?

—No puedo ver nada y eso me inquieta un poco.

—Eso se puede arreglar— el dios soltó su mano.

Con un chasquido varias velas se encendieron y dejaron ver una hermosa habitación pintada de rojo con detalles en negro, la cama en la que estaba sentada tenía un edredón suave al tacto y al parecer muy acogedor, había una mesita de noche hecha de huesos humanos, aunque extrañamente eso no la incómodo y un pequeño espejito de marco dorado.

Finalmente detallo al dios.

Hades podía ser muchas cosas, según lo que su madre contaba, pero en definitiva no era feo.

Tenía el cabello de un hermoso color negro, su rostro era pálido -aunque no de un pálido enfermizo como se esperaría de un dios que raramente veía el sol- y de cara afilada, era alto y de porte elegante y sus ojos eran de un negro profundo y a pesar de que la miraban con amabilidad podía darse cuenta que ocultaban una gran tristeza y melancolía.

Perséfone suspiro impresionada ante la belleza del dios.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste?— pregunto la hija de Deméter.

—Porque deseo que te conviertas en mi esposa— contesto con simpleza, Perséfone enrojeció de rabia.

— ¡Veo que eres como todos los demás que piensan que solo soy una cara bonita que sería un accesorio ideal ¿No es así?!—Gritó la joven—. Pues déjame decirte algo, Hades, yo no soy la muñequita que todos piensan que soy y me niego a casarme contigo.

El dios del Inframundo suspiro.

—No creo que seas una muñeca decorativa— le contestó mirándola con amabilidad y comprensión—. No juzgo a las personas por su apariencia sino por su actitud.

Perséfone lo miro extrañada.

— ¿Qué puedes saber de mi si nunca nos habíamos visto?

—Puede que tu no me hayas visto pero yo ya te he visto a ti— inmediatamente la joven se sonrojo levemente al recordar todas las veces en las que se había sentido observada—. Sé que eres una mujer a la que siempre subestiman, la mayoría solo te ve como una muñeca de porcelana y no se dan cuenta que detrás de esa falsa sonrisa hay mucho más.

Perséfone enrojeció ante las amables palabras del dios y le sonrió algo apenada por su anterior comportamiento.

—No tienes por qué sonrojarte ni sentirte apenada, si yo fuera tu habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

La joven rio y de repente el ambiente se aligero.

—Entonces ¿Te vas a casar conmigo?— preguntó la diosa para dejar de lado el extraño pero cómodo silencio.

—Solo si estás de acuerdo con ello.

— ¿Ósea que puedo elegir?— preguntó extrañada.

—Claro que sí, no deseo tenerte en contra de tu voluntad.

—Y si dijera que no.

—Te liberaría inmediatamente y yo mismo te llevaría con tu madre y me disculparía con ella— contestó—. Pero antes de que me des una respuesta, me gustaría que pasáramos un tiempo los dos juntos. Así nos conoceremos más, si al final igual no quieres casarte conmigo, te dejaré en libertad.

Perséfone asintió.

No perdía nada con intentarlo, además todavía no queria volver a su vida cotidiana.

El tiempo pasó y Perséfone se encariñaba cada vez más con el tétrico pero hermoso lugar. Hades la había invitado a una innumerable cantidad de citas cada una más bella que la anterior, incluso cuando la había llevado a conocer los campos de castigo no se sintió asustada ni nada parecido principalmente porque él estaba a su lado.

Hades no la trataba con delicadeza como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper, tampoco la trataba bruscamente, más bien era como si supiera como debía tratar a su aun no oficial prometida. Se sentía feliz de estar allí, por extraño que pareciese aunque a veces extrañaba a su madre y se preguntaba constantemente como estaría el mundo exterior.

Un día cuando paseaban juntos por los campos Elíseos, Perséfone le hizo una pregunta al dios que se llevaba formulando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— ¿Es verdad que si comes comida del Inframundo, te será imposible salir?

—Sí, es verdad— contestó, la hija de Deméter se alarmo—. Pero— continúo el dios al ver el rostro asustado de su acompañante—. Por el momento no hay riesgo de quedarte aquí cuando comas algo, hasta que decidas irte no habrá ningún problema con que comas hasta saciarte.

Así como habían días en los se la pasaban juntos, había días en los que Hades no podía estar con ella ya que tenía mucho trabajo que atender en la sala de juicios por lo que le había permitido crear un jardín con una gran cantidad de flores las cuales, gracias a su magia, podían crecer vigorosamente mientras ella estuviera allí.

A los dos les encantaban esas flores, a él porque era lo más cerca que podía estar de algo del mundo exterior y porque a diario le confirmaban que su amada estaba con él y a ella porque le recordaba que por más oscuro y lúgubre que sea un lugar podían crecer las flores más hermosas y extrañas que podían existir sobre la tierra y no se refería únicamente a sus creaciones.

Uno de esos días en los que Hades no estaba con ella y cuidaba de su basto jardín, se dirigió a la sala del trono para decirle algo importante al señor del Inframundo, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho una voz al otro lado.

—Zeus me envía para rescatar a Perséfone.

— ¿Y porque tendría que hacer lo que mi hermano quiere que haga?— pregunto fríamente Hades—. Además no es un rescate si la joven no se siente secuestrada.

 _«_ _Eso era verdad_ »pensó la joven al otro lado de la puerta, extrañamente nunca se sintió secuestrada.

—Deméter está sufriendo mucho, ella esta tan desolada que la tierra no ha dado frutos en estos seis meses que la has mantenido aquí.

 _«_ _¿Seis meses?_ »Se preguntó asustada _«_ _¿En qué momento había pasado tanto tiempo?_ »

—Eso no es de mi incumbencia.

—Pues debería serlo señor Hades, los humanos se están muriendo de hambre, seguro habrá notado más almas de lo acostumbrado.

—Pero igualmente no la dejare ir.

 _«_ _Ósea que el si la tenía secuestrada_ » pensó Perséfone e inmediatamente sintió ira hacia el dios.

—Debes dejarla ir o ¿Acaso te has enamorado de ella?— se burló el otro dios.

La diosa espero pacientemente la respuesta, de esta dependía que es lo que haría a continuación.

—No— contestó con frialdad y Perséfone sintió como su corazón se rompía.

—Si claro como si fuera a creerme que…

El visitante se vio interrumpido inmediatamente.

Perséfone irrumpió en la habitación abruptamente y con voz clara y fuerte, a pesar del dolor de su pecho y de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, dijo.

—Deseo irme en este mismo instante.

Hades palideció al instante.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó con la voz más fría que pudo mientras a sus ojos los invadía una gran tristeza que ninguno de los presentes pudo notar.

—Porque deseo ver otra vez la luz del sol, quiero hacer crecer las flores que solo nacen allá arriba, quiero ver a mi madre y por sobre todo quiero alejarme de ti.

Hades endureció su expresión hasta convertirla en una máscara de indiferencia.

—Muy bien— contestó—. Te dejare ir, has decidido marcharte y como te dije una vez te lo voy a permitir, ve con Hermes y salgan de aquí.

— ¿Así sin más, no hay truco o trampa?— pregunto el dios mensajero.

—No, no hay truco ni trampa, solo recuerden las reglas del Inframundo.

Y sin más Hades salió elegantemente de la habitación dejando a Hermes y a Perséfone completamente solos en la sala del trono.

—Un placer volver a verla señorita— el dios se inclinó levemente ante ella.

—El placer es todo mío— contesto cortésmente y con una falsa sonrisa, que en su opinión y debido a todo el tiempo transcurrido no considero que se viera real, sin embargo el dios sonrió en respuesta tragándose la mentira.

En eso un esqueleto se acercó hacia ellos y les indico el camino que debían tomar para salir de allí. Hermes tomo con delicadeza su mano y así empezaron el trayecto.

Perséfone miraba hacia atrás cada rato, preguntándose como estaría Hades en esos momentos mientras el dios de los mensajeros le contaba lo que había sucedido en el mundo exterior.

Ya cuando veían la salida el dios dijo algo gracioso que la hizo reír sinceramente desde que habían iniciado el trayecto. Hermes la miro embobado.

—Ya entendí porque Hades se enamoró de ella— susurro tan bajito que Perséfone apenas si lo pudo escuchar.

 _«_ _¿Enamorado?_ »Se preguntó extrañamente feliz.

—Ya casi llegamos— anunció el dios.

Perséfone vio la salida y se asustó un poco, pensando que sucedería cuando volviera. Volvería a ser la hermosa chica que todos veían como simple decoración y a la que nadie tomaba en serio, una diosa secundaria que no merecía ser parte de los doce del Olimpo a pesar de ser hija directa de Zeus y Deméter.

Igual que Hades.

Él era hijo de Cronos, hermanos de Zeus y Poseidón pero aun así no era aceptado en el Olimpo y solo podía visitarlo en el solsticio de invierno.

En ese momento tomo una decisión.

Dejo adelantar un poco a Hermes y de su bolsillo saco una granada que había recogido antes de iniciar el recorrido. Las palabras de Hades resonaron en su mente.

 _«_ _Por el momento no hay riesgo de quedarte aquí cuando comas algo, hasta que decidas irte no habrá ningún problema con que comas hasta saciarte._ »

Ella ya había decidido salir del Inframundo por lo que ahora las reglas de allí debían de aplicarse a ella.

 _«_ _Solo recuerden las reglas del Inframundo._ »

Tomo seis semillas de la fruta y se las metió a la boca en el preciso momento en el que Hermes se volteaba a verla.

El rostro –normalmente apuesto- del dios se transformó en una mueca de terror al verla comer las semillas, inmediatamente se acercó y le arrebato el resto de la granada.

— ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!— le gritó alarmado—. ¡¿Que no sabes que al comer algo del inframundo te quedaras aquí?!

—No sabía— mintió la diosa fingiendo inocencia.

—Por el Hades, Deméter me va a matar— se quejó el dios—. Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí y que Zeus decida qué sucederá.

En pocas horas ya estaban en medio de la sala del trono del Olimpo, Zeus y Deméter discutían entre ellos acerca de lo que sucedería con Perséfone.

—Está decidido— dijo el rey de los dioses después de un rato—. Como te comiste seis semillas de granada— _«_ _Porque no alcance a comer más_ pensó la diosa—. Te quedaras seis meses en el Inframundo y los otros seis los pasaras con tu madre, estos meses los vas a pasar con tu madre para que nutra nuevamente la tierra.

Perséfone asintió con la cabeza feliz de la decisión.

—Me gustaría que no le dijeran nada a Hades sobre la decisión tomada— pidió

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto su madre con delicadeza

—Porque podría quejarse y decir que debo pasar más tiempo con él—mintió. Los dos dioses asintieron y la joven sonrió triunfante.

Así pasaron los seis meses y la diosa con una gran alegría regreso al Inframundo, se paró ante las puertas del bello castillo de Hades y tocó la puerta.

En pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y tuvo acceso al palacio, el lugar era más lúgubre de lo que recordaba, por la ventana vio el jardín que con tanto esfuerzo había cuidado pero que ahora estaba marchito, con un movimiento de manos las flores volvieron a crecer reemplazando las marchitas y el lugar tomo un poco de vida.

Siguió caminando hasta la sala del trono donde se encontró con Hades que miraba hacia el jardín estupefacto por el repentino cambio de las flores.

—He vuelto— dijo Perséfone con voz suave.

Hades se volteo y la diosa ahogo un grito.

Ya no era el mismo dios de hace seis meses, aunque parecía igual por fuera pudo ver un profundo dolor en sus oscuros ojos.

Decidió que haría lo posible por alejar esa tristeza de sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo es posible?— preguntó.

—Solo te diré que las granadas son deliciosas.

Hades sonrió y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que responderle la sonrisa.

—Entonces, sobre mi propuesta del día que nos conocimos.

—Si — respondió—. Me quiero casar contigo.

Para todos los demás dioses, Hades era el villano que había secuestrado a la hermosa Perséfone, la había engañado para comer las semillas de granada y la había obligado a casarse con él.

Para Perséfone era su salvador y su héroe.

¿Sera que con el tiempo los dioses sabrán la verdad?

 **¿Que te pareció Karen, te gusto? Espero de todo corazón que si y puse absolutamente todo lo que me pediste.**

 **Perdonen los errores de ortografía que puedan haber.**

 **Recuerden que pueden pedirme algún fic de algo que me guste.**


End file.
